


New Guy

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Girl au, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teacher Magnus, magnus and camille are only at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Magnus Bane was in trouble. He had caught his girlfriend  cheating so naturally he left. But that left him with the unique challenge of finding a new apartment and new roommates. He searches Craigslist because he is that desperate. He finds a listing for a loft and the other people living there are three siblings. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there is cheating but only at the very beginning. Camille and Magnus break up very early on also. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!

Magnus Bane thought of himself as a smart guy. He had a Master's degree and was usually quite good at reading people. Which is why he was getting suspicious. He and Camille had been together for 2 years when he saw the signs. She would hide her phone when he entered the room, would be gone at odd hours, and generally avoided telling Magnus what was happening in her life. After a month of Camille acting this way Magnus went to a convention in Los Angeles. Upon returning to New York Magnus realized he had given Camille the wrong return date. He was a day early. As he approached the door to the apartment he shared with camille he was filled with an odd sense of dread. He thought back to her behavior recently and braced himself for what he might find. He opened the door and all was quiet. Until it wasn’t and he heard Camille and another man laugh. He dropped his luggage loudly and heard gasps. He heard a commotion in the bedroom and Camille exited. 

“Magnus, my love! You’re early!” She exclaimed. 

Magnus looked her over. Her makeup and clothes, while tasteful and fashionable as ever, looked askew. 

“Well I guess I got the days confused.” He tried to keep his voice even and his face neutral. Camille looked him over as well, clearly trying to figure out what Magnus had seen or heard. They stood examining each other for a few tense moments when suddenly a dude walked of their bedroom completely naked. Time seemed to slow down for Magnus as the man froze and Camille whipped her head around to stare at him and then back at Magnus. Magnus wasn’t quite sure how to feel. He had assumed this had been happening but never in a million years did he think he would have to see the other man naked. He looked at Camille and let out a sigh. 

“If you weren’t happy with me you could have just said you know. I would have been less upset if you had just broken up with me.” Magnus whispered the last part. Now that the original shock had worn off he was starting to feel upset. Things had been going so well. He knew he was in love with her, and though Camille had been hesitant at first he truly thought she felt the same. But now there was someone else and Magnus had no idea if there was anything he could have done to prevent this. 

Camille looked stunned. Magnus could see the gears turn in her head as she considered her words carefully. 

“Oh Magnus.” She began softly. Her expression was apologetic, although Magnus was unsure if it was sincere or just because she had been caught. Before she could continue and spew whatever excuses she had Magnus picked his bag up, turned around, and looked over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be by tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff.” He gruffly stated. He gazed into that apartment and caught one last glimpse of Camille and her lover, both wearing matching shocked expressions. As Magnus walked out he tried to not think about the heavy weight of the ring in his pocket.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You can’t stay here forever you know.” 

Magnus opened his eyes and all he could see was a blob of bright red.   
“But biscuit you love me. Simon loves me. You’re my two closest friends. I do dishes. I’m emotionally fragile right now. All very valid points for me staying and moving in.” 

After the Camille debacle Magnus called the only person he could think of that would let him crash at their place. He had known Clary and her mother Jocelyn for years. Magnus had always wanted to be a teacher. In school he had always excelled and he genuinely enjoyed helping other students understand difficult concepts. Early on in college he decided to try his hand at tutoring. He needed the money and the experience for when he graduated and started looking for employment. He got a job at a tutoring center in Brooklyn and Clary Fray was his first pupil. He bonded with her and her mother over shared interests in art and literature. Soon after Clary’s best friend Simon joined them in their sessions. Magnus aided them throughout middle school, helped them prepare for the SAT and was there when they graduated together. Now they were both attending NYU and lived off-campus together. They were the first people to come to mind because he didn't feel like being a fully functioning adult for a few days. They hadn’t asked many questions, too engrossed in their studies to pester Magnus. Why these two insisted on taking summer classes was beyond Magnus. Clary sat on the arm of the couch. Magnus observed that she was covered in paint. Her fiery hair had a blotch of blue on one of the ends. Clary held out her hand and Magnus took it, grateful for the comfort. Clary was always so sweet to him. When they first started meeting together she would apologize profusely and get self-conscious if she didn’t understand a concept. She was always earnest in her friendships. She was willing to sacrifice anything to ensure her friends happiness. Magnus was always immensely impressed at the amazing young woman she had become. That he helped her become this person was the greatest result of the time he had spent mentoring her. 

“Magnus, I love you and I love having you around but isn’t it odd for you to be living in a crappy apartment with two college students? I’m sure my mom and Luke wouldn’t mind if you crashed there for a bit. Then you can be with actual adults.” Clary had the most sincere look on her face. Now that the weekend was here she had listened to what happened and she was insistent on helping Magnus get back to his normal self. He hadn’t done his or makeup once while he was there which was very disconcerting. He had his freak out and cried and yelled and screamed. Clary and Simon were there for that and looked so worried. In all the years they had known Magnus he was always an effervescent being, always radiating light and willing to help others. He would challenge them and give them constructive criticism when he felt they were underperforming. They both loved that Magnus was so direct and now here he was clamming up and claiming he was fine as he threw himself into his work .After his initial explanation he had not mentioned Camille once. Everyone in the apartment knew that Magnus wasn’t fine and wasn’t dealing with his breakup properly; yet known of them knew how to broach the subject so it had been an awkward few days with Clary and Simon carefully avoiding bringing up what had happened until now. 

“Look, we’re not going to kick you out. We would never leave you like that, but maybe you benefit from getting back out there. Camille has clearly moved on so it’s only fair that you too can find someone new. Simon’s band has a gig tonight you should come. It starts at 7 at the Hunter's Moon.” Clary punctuated her words with a gentle squeeze of Magnus’ hand. 

 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that biscuit. I spent two years with her. Before all this I was ready to propose. It just feels so raw right now. I keep running through the last couple months and all the signs. I noticed her acting odd and never brought it up. What if I had and it fixed this? What if I could have done something to prevent this? And I know wallowing isn’t the best thing but what else do you do when you can’t get up and feel like you can’t breathe? Clary there was so much she did for me. She was my rock and my anchor for so long. I wasn’t in the best place when I met her and she made me so happy. How can I keep that feeling if she’s out of my life?” Magnus felt so exposed. He had hinted at what he was feeling with all the time he was quietly cry9ing but here it was out in the open for Clary to mull over. She looked thoughtful pulling at the paint in her hair. 

“Alright. You’re still healing and I get that. But please open up to me more often? It’s been almost a week and this is the first time you’ve told me more than the basics of what happened. You’ve helped me through so much and I want to return the favor.” Her green eyes were wide and intense as she gazed into Magnus’. Then her eyes brightened as she had an idea. “I’ve been working on something new, wanna see?” 

“Of course, biscuit! I’m sure it’s just as lovely as you are.” Magnus exclaimed, grateful for the distraction.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Magnus did not go out to Simon’s show he did decide to start looking for somewhere new to live.   
“Are you sure you’re fine by yourself? Simon won’t mind if I skip this one gig. Right, Si?” Clary looked to Simon expectantly. 

“Of course not. Magnus, if you want Clary to stay and watch whatever with you that’s totally fine. I’d stay with you too if I weren’t the lead singer. And if we weren’t being seen by talent scouts. Shoot now I’m thinking of that again.” Simon began to quietly fret to himself, fiddling with his glasses. His brown eyes were wide with obvious nerves. Simon’s band had amassed a sizeable following recently and were now on several record companies radar. 

“Simon, you’ll do amazing. You’ve improved so much from when you were an awkward teenager. Trust me I’ve been here for all of this. Your bandmates are talented, you’re talented. I’m sure you’ll blow them away.” Magnus went to pat Simon’s shoulder in a comforting gesture as he reassured him. “And yes I’ll be fine. I’ll probably look around for a new apartment. Very boring.” Magnus directed his next words at Clary. He noticed the line between her brow smooth out. 

“Ok, text me or mom or Luke if you get lonely. They miss you.” Clary came over and hugged Magnus quickly and Simon followed suit. 

“Good luck!” Manus yelled to Simon as he and Clary exited. 

Magnus sat down on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. He quickly turned to tv on to some trashy reality show for background noise. He stared at his open laptop unsure where to begin. He loved his job, he really did but sometimes he wishes he had chosen something that gave a larger financial cushion. Camille was an heiress to some fortune so money was never an issue for her, but Magnus was always more frugal. Not that his style would betray that fact. He didn’t need the penthouse Camille had insisted on getting when they moved in together but he would like to not have to share with too many people. Or end up somewhere infested with cockroaches. He looked at some fancy reality website and saw apartments that looked nice that he could afford that looked nie. But something inside him decided that he would be far too lonely. Maybe Clary was right and he should put himself out there and do something spontaneous. With that thought in mid Magnus opened up a new window and went to Craigslist. He searched through the listings until he saw one with that looked promising. The listing was a loft in Brooklyn that three siblings were currently sharing. The description made the loft sound appealing and his share of the rent was within his budget. That was until he go to the name. Lightwood. Magnus had known a Lightwood before. Maryse Lightwood was the superintendent of the district Magnus had done his student teaching at. The woman was severe and cold. She ran her district methodically and always seemed slightly annoyed with anyone meeting with her. He never remembered her mentioning children but that made sense with who Maryse was. She was a nonsense leader and would probably find discussing her personal life frivolous. The name Lightwood had more recently come up when Luke, a detective for NYPD and Clary’s stepfather, mentioned having a new rookie partner with the last name. Magnus decided that, although their mother was terrible, perhaps the children had turned out alright. At least if Luke’s partner was one of them chances are he probably wouldn’t be murdered. With these thoughts in mind Magnus entered in the phone number listed and created a new contact for one Alexander Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes sure he isn't going into the home of a serial killer and visits the best detective in the N.Y.P.D. and sees the loft and meets the Lightwoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way longer than i intended. more of Magnus with Clary and Simon. And garrobane! There are some allusions to abuse so just a warning for that. its not described but implied. Clary starts talking about her parents and its in that section. happy reading!

Magnus had always admired Luke Garroway. Well, when Luke first walked in Magnus had first admired him aesthetically. Luke was tall and walked into the tutoring center with an air of confidence and badge proudly displayed on his belt. His crisp button up was rolled up to the elbow to showcase his forearms and Magnus could see that his biceps were straining against the fabric. Magnus was too busy ogling the man to notice that Clary had ran right up to him and immediately leapt at him and squealed out a loud, “Luke!” 

 

“Hey kiddo!” Luke caught the petite girl with ease and twirled her around. He set her down and affectionately pat her head. He and Clary exchanged wide grins and Magnus as an onlooker could tell that they were very fond of each other. This display had piqued Magnus’ interest. Jocelyn had never mentioned Clary’s father and the only people to pick up Clary and Simon were Jocelyn and Elaine, Simon’s mother. Magnus wasn’t really one to pry but this display made him want to. If Clary was so fond of Luke why wouldn’t he pick her up more often, or why would Jocelyn not mention the girl’s father? His questions were answered when Luke, as Clary had called him, held out a hand. As Magnus took it and shook hands with him he began,  “Luke Garroway. Jocelyn had an emergency meeting with the gallery team and I was on my lunch break. I’m Jocelyn’s friend.” He spoke in a business-like manner until the last word when Clary elbowed him. Both Magnus and Luke swiveled their heads and looked at Clary. 

 

“What Luke is failing to say is that he’s my mom’s boyfriend. Finally. Believe me Mags, if you were around to see the flirting I have for 14 years you’d be excited for them too.” She smiled her brightest smile and looked up at Luke and gave him a quick side hug. Luke looked mortified to have so much of his personal life out there for a stranger to know. 

 

Magnus recovered before Luke. “Well, um, Clary did well today. Her analysis of poems is really coming along. She can be quite eloquent if she puts her mind to it. Just continue looking for ways to trim excess sentences. ‘Brevity is the soul of wit’ as the Bard would say. Give Simon my best, the flu is definitely not the best thing to have. And very nice to meet you Mr. Garroway.” Magnus quickly  changed topics. As they turned to leave, Clary ran back to Magnus and gave him a quick hug. 

 

“Bye Mags. Have a good week!” She flitted back to Luke and quickly linked arms with him and engaged him in conversation. 

 

After his first meeting with Luke, Magnus would see him periodically if he was the one designated to pick up the kids that day. He was friendly and clearly adored by both Clary and Simon. In fact, they both would refer to him as their father figure, as Simon’s father had passed away while he was very young. After Clary and Simon had turned sixteen and were allowed to travel through the city unchaperoned Magnus missed his talks with Jocelyn, Elaine, and Luke. By then he had formed friendships with them and he was grateful to have friends that were well-adjusted adults. It was also around this time that he was to start student teaching and as such was forced to leave the tutoring center. During his last official session with Simon and Clary, they were both oddly quiet. He figured that it was probably just due to their  fear that they would never see him again. But he realized he hadn’t heard them talk about their families much so perhaps there were troubles. Magnus had always thought of his tutoring as extending past academic issues, but into personal ones. Through the three years he had known them,he had grown to view them almost as younger siblings. Clary and Simon as they muddled through their identity crises when they both realized they felt same gender attraction. He could probably help with familial issues too. 

 

“I don’t know about you two but I need a break. Shut the books and take out your snacks. Official order.” He reclined in his chair and reviewed the situation. Two normally exuberant teenagers that would have been scolded for going on tangential, off-topic rants, were giving mumbled one word answers to every questions. One intuitive Magnus Bane determined to get to the bottom of things. “You know this may be our last session here, but I’m still going to make time for you. I’m always one call away. And I’ll keep your slot open in my calendar so we can keep this up. We’ll just meet somewhere else. I don’t want this to be the last time I see you: I’d miss you guys too much. Somewhere along the way you both wormed your way into my life and these sessions became a bright spot in my life.” Magnus tried to make sure that the sincerity he felt came through in his gaze as he looked at both of them. They both nodded silently at him and cracked small smiles, but something was still off. “Also, you know you can tell me anything you feel you need to. I won’t judge you.” 

 

Clary gave him the most intense stare. She seemed to be appraising him. Her face looked like it had aged. There were worry lines between her forehead and her eyes held a certain weariness about them. She continued for a moment more and then nodded to herself. “My dad might be coming to town.” Her voice sounded small and worried. She shook her head again and took a deep breath preparing for what she was going to say next. “My mom was born and raised in L.A. Her parents were both producers and so they fostered her love of art. They bought her her own studio after she graduated. Luke and my dad were partners in L.A.P.D. around the same time. They were best friends and close as brothers. They got a call about a break in at an art gallery. Luke and my father were able to catch him. The press gave my biological father all the glory and barely gave Luke a mention. My mom was enamored with him and they had a quick courtship. But they soon found out that that isn’t the best way to go. My mom got pregnant and miscarried. Neither of them took it well. My mom retreated to her art and my dad lashed out at her. He did things I don’t even know. My mom grew closer to Luke. She confided in him. Luke had noticed my dad get more stressed as a result of him falling out of public favor. He was lauded for saving my mom and her business but around the time of the miscarriage he was getting too rough with suspects. He was getting close to losing his job. Then my mom got pregnant with me and showed up at Luke’s door at 3 a.m. crying. She couldn’t be there with him anymore. The divorce was quick. She had cataloged what he did. Luke was there for her the whole time. She moved in with him and he took her to her doctor's appointments and court dates. She was given full custody of me. Then they fled to New York together once everything was finalized. I was born. She and Luke raised me. My entire childhood they kept up their weird friends in love with each other raising a baby relationship. Then right before we came here, my mom confronted him. He said he didn’t want to feel obligated to date her for what he had done, in typical Luke fashion. They’re engaged now. I guess news traveled back home and he knows. And he’s not happy to have been cut out of my life and he feels he’s being replaced. And they decide to unload all of this on me right before the SAT. Cool right?” At some point tears had begun to fall silently from her grim, green eyes. The rest of her face was expressionless, as though she was trying to lessen the pain by distancing herself. Simon had grabbed her hand and was stroking the back of it with his thumb. He didn’t have the same shocked expression as Magnus, so he had most likely heard the tale before Magnus. To have your whole family tree redrawn and figure out that your parents had kept up a lie for this long would be distressing for anyone. And how especially horrible for it to come during a time that should be happy and celebratory. Although, Magnus could see where Jocelyn and Luke were coming from. Such a traumatic relationship and experience isn’t something for a child to know about in detail but she deserved to know a bit. “Is it wrong that I don’t feel like this man is my father? Is it bad for me to still consider Luke my dad? All my childhood Luke was the one to take me to daddy-daughter dances, rush me to E.R. for any medical emergency, given me advice, accepted me when I brought a girl home?” Her eyes looked so lost, swimming in so many thoughts. She was drowning in her own self-doubt, confusion, disappointment, and betrayal. Magnus decided to throw her a lifeline. He took the hand not in Simon’s and squeezed it. He looked down at their hands, his fingers laden with rings and her small, pale hand that on its own would shake. 

 

“Biscuit. Family is who you decide is important to you. They’re the ones that love you unconditionally and would drop everything for you. Clearly Luke fits that description. He adores you. Every week while you pack up he pressures me for information on your progress. Every Time you’ve improved a score he gets the proudest look on his face..” Magnus took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he felt he should say next. “When I was eighteen I was given a full ride to school. Seeing as I was leaving home I felt that maybe I should come out. My parents could work through their issues with it from a distance. But they told me I was not to come home. I moved here permanently, kept up my grades, and through school and dorms made my own new family. Ragnor is grumpy, disappointed father, Cat the stressed out mother, Tessa the cousin you get into trouble with. And you two, my confused teenage siblings. Your experiences lead you to those that you just click with. Your mother was drawn to Luke for a reason. You don’t owe the man that was so horrible to your mother anything. And try to see from your mother’s point of view. It was obviously to save you from that pain.” Clary was looking at Magnus with such adoration he was a tad embarrassed. He had been through pain, yes but he tried to focus more on what he could do in the present to brighten up his life and the world. This led to his love for makeup, jewelry, and helping others. 

 

“Thank you. I’m just still processing it.” Clary then stood up abruptly. “I have to use the restroom.” As she left Magnus ruminated more on Jocelyn and Luke. He had known that Luke was next level generous and kind, but the way he had dealt with Jocelyn’s situation gave him a newfound respect for the man. Letting Jocelyn live with him and raising Clary because of the love he felt was a testament to how big Luke’s heart truly was. In the years since this Magnus had begun to regard Luke as one of his best friends. It was because of this bond and sure knowledge that Luke would not judge him he texted him to set up a meeting. 

\---------------

Magnus was on summer break so he allowed Luke to choose the time and place to accommodate his work. Magnus hadn’t really left the apartment much since his break-up with Camille. He felt just crappy enough to want to wear sweats, but he figured doing his hair and eyeliner and wearing his favorite outfit would probably help him feel slightly better. He looked himself over and headed out. Luke had chosen a nice sandwich shop near the precinct. Magnus arrived early and rehearsed what he was going to say as he waited for Luke. He had been over it a few times when he saw the door open and Luke come in. He made a beeline for the table Magnus had selected. Magnus had ordered for both of them and pushed it toward him. Luke nodded to him. “So Magnus, you need to talk?” Luke took a drink of the coffee in front of him. 

 

“Yes, I don’t know how much Clary has told you, but Camille and I recently broke up. As such, I’m in the market for a new place to live.” Now Magnus was playing with his rings as he got to the whole searching Craigslist for a place to live part. Even Clary and Simon were skeptical of his decision. “So, I checked traditional listings but something just didn’t feel right. So I looked on Craigs list.” Magnus held up a hand when Luke looked ready to interrupt. “I know, I know don’t trust anyone on the internet and I’m sure you’ve seen your fair share of Craigslist transactions gone wrong. I wouldn’t be considering it if the name didn’t stand out. Lightwood.” Magnus waved Luke on. Luke looked pensive as he continued to sip his drink.

  
“Well, if it’s Maryse I’d run as far as possible. I remember how much you loathed her and her you. But, if it's Alec it wouldn’t be the worst. Granted Maryse is in fact his mother, but the kid ended up alright. His mother wasn’t the most maternal so he was mainly raised by a nanny. He’s a good detective and good company. I’ve met the siblings and they’re good too. 

Sister is smart as a whip. She’s actually in med school. Brother can be a dick, but you can tell deep down there’s more there. And I won’t have to investigate your murder. Go for it. But, be warned, I’ll be stopping by all the time.” He winked as he said the last statement. Magnus faux groaned. 

 

“Oh no, more Luke Garroway. How will I survive? Maybe now is the time to tell you that I’ve never really enjoyed your friendship.” Magnus grinned and Luke burst out laughing. 

 

“It’s a little too late for that Magnus. You’re stuck with me.” It was at that moment that Luke’s phone beeped. “Speaking of Lightwood that’s him. Emergency briefing. Sorry to cut this short. See you at dinner Sunday?” That was a fun tradition that they had started after Luke and Jocelyn’s marriage. Every Sunday the Garroway/Fray household invited Simon and his mother and sister and Magnus to dinner. 

 

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it! Well I should probably go and leave a message about the listing. Don’t mention anything to Alec yet. Not until I’ve officially decided.” The two went their separate ways. Magnus returned to Clary and Simon’s apartment and flopped onto the couch. Looking around at the messy, cluttered apartment he was reminded of how much he did not miss college. He had met his eclectic, unlikely family during that time, but the stress and deadlines and all night study sessions were not the highlights of his life. He was also missing living with adults who cooked meals that were more substantial than cup of noodles and cereal. Also having their old tutor sleeping on the couch was probably limiting Clary and Simon’s dating prospects. Already Simon had to sneak someone in after a gig and had woken Magnus up. Magnus had enjoyed being able to just sit on the couch all day without people bothering him, but the past week had solidified that yes somewhere along the way Magnus had in fact become a semi-responsible person who liked to peruse the internet for new recipes and have matching towels. It was with this thought in mind that he called Alexander Lightwood. 

 

\--------------

Magnus figured that Alexander would be quick at returning his call, because Luke was very punctual and favored the trait above others. And the young detective did have Luke’s seal of approval. He wasn’t prepared for a call the same night, however. Magnus had just washed off his makeup when he heard the opening notes of “Getting Bi” play. He had gotten drunk with Ragnor one night and let his friend convince him that buying the ringtone was a good representation of Magnus. He kept it to remind himself of how fun Ragnor could be when he wasn’t criticizing Magnus, that was one relationship that to outsiders would seem toxic but both Magnus and Ragnor needed people to be real with them. Also he wasn’t ashamed of who he was and the tune was catchy. He ran to where he had left his phone on the counter and glanced at the display. He composed himself and hit accept. 

 

“Magnus Bane, how may I help you?” He wasn’t one to get nervous when talking to new people, but the odd mix of knowing how much Maryse disliked him, and the new experience of finding a place to live on Craigslist left Magnus a little wary. 

 

“Um, hi. This is Alec Lightwood, from the Craigslist ad? I just listened to your message and was wondering if you wanted to set up a time to meet? My siblings and I want to make sure that whoever we choose will be a good fit, we’re not exactly the easiest bunch to live with. We love each other I promise, but sometimes there’s fights. And unfortunately you’d probably be caught in the middle. But you’ll see that for yourself. Sorry am I rambling?” The voice that answered Magnus was probably the most beautiful he had ever heard. But the man on the other end spoke in such a rush, as if he couldn’t wait to get the words out and be quiet again. Magnus was comforted to know he wasn’t the only one that was nervous. 

 

“That sounds good Alexander! I’m a teacher, and seeing as it's summer I’m not particularly busy. So just tell me the time that works best for you.” Magnus hoped that his tone was friendly enough to reassure Alec that he didn’t have to be nervous about meeting and speaking with Magnus. 

 

“I think that Saturday afternoon is probably best. Iz won’t be in class and can spare an hour of studying and Jace shouldn’t have any clients.” 

 

“That works perfectly. See you then Alexander.” 

 

“Alright Magnus.” Magnus hung up and began an internal countdown to Saturday. 

\-------------

Saturday rolled around much faster than Magnus had anticipated. Clary and Simon had nothing to do and offered to go as moral support, but Magnus refused. He was a grown man and was capable of talking to three strangers for an hour without two high-strung college students. He loved them dearly but more often than not they got to be a bit too overbearing. And living with them had proven to be a bit smothering. They didn’t ask too many questions but they hovered. It was sweet that they wanted to help him and he appreciated it, but he was also not in need of coddling. He was dressed to impress. He was wearing a loose tank top that showcased his biceps and his favorite pairs of shorts. New York summers were brutal. He kept his eyeliner minimal,trimmed his goatee, spiked his hair, and put on his favorite necklaces and rings. He even broke out his snake ear cuff for the occasion. He wanted to make it clear from his entrance who he was and that he was proud to defy societal norms. If the Lightwoods weren’t ok with that, then their loss. When he left Clary gave him a hug that Simon soon joined. 

“Love you. And I know that they’ll love you and you’re going to get some cool new friends. Don’t forget about us, ok?” Clary looked up at Magnus with a look of actual concern. 

“Biscuit, I haven’t met them yet. And how could I forget my biscuit and rockstar.” Magnus squoze them again and disentangled himself from their grasp. He left their apartment and headed to the subway station. He popped his earbuds in for the trip to Brooklyn. He emerged back into the bright day. He pulled up the address in maps and found the easiest path to the building. He located it and went up to the fourth floor. He got to the door of 4D and took a deep breath before knocking. The door was answered by a beautiful young girl with large dark eyes and long hair carefully braided into a thick french braid. She looked comfortable in a floral romper and had a pen stuck behind her ear. For as put together as she looked, she still had the slight jumpiness students always seemed to have. 

“You must be Magnus. I’m Isabelle or Izzy for short. I’m excited to meet you I love your arrow necklace and your cuff so much!!” She thrust her hand to Magnus and shook it with such zeal. Magnus already liked the girl just for her enthusiasm. 

“I am in fact Magnus. And thank you. That’s a lovely pattern. I’m excited to meet you all.” Izzy hadn’t dropped Magnus’ hand and used their connection to pull Magnus farther into the loft. The space was beautiful with large windows that let sunlight stream freely into the loft and gave a breathtaking view of the city. Izzy led him to the couch and motioned for him to sit before disappearing down a corridor. Magnus could hear her yell her brothers’ names and before he knew it a blonde boy exited the hallway and stood in front of the couch. He was just in workout shorts and a baseball hat. He was sweaty and it was clear he was interrupted mid workout. Izzy came back out of the hallway with a shirt in hand. 

“Jace you knew he was coming at this time. There was no way that you just happened to be working out at the exact time we had a guest coming. Five in the jar.” She pointed to the shelf by the door and Magnus watched in confusion as Jace rolled his eyes and took five dollars out of his pocket and put it in a mason jar. Izzy turned back to Magnus.“Sorry about him. He’s a personal trainer and always showing off. We have a douchebag jar so anytime he does something douchey just call him out. Don’t let that fool you. My brother may seem irredeemable but deep down there’s a heart of gold.” Izzy came and sat next to Magnus as Jace, as Izzy had called him, came back to the couch. 

“Jace Lightwood. Personal trainer.” He shook hands with Magnus before flopping down on Izzy’s other side. “Where’s Alec? Isn’t this the moment he’s been waiting for? I mean he’s only been talking about Magnus for-” Jace couldn’t finish as the door opened at that moment. Magnus was intrigued by that statement, but all thoughts halted when he turned and saw who had entered. He was so gorgeous Magnus blanked for a second. He was clearly Alec, Magnus could see the resemblance between him and Izzy. He was clearly tall, probably taller than Magnus, with messy dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Alec looked just as taken aback as Magnus and was clearly checking him out. Magnus instantly smiled at the realization. As Alec approached Magnus stood up. 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. Magnus.” He held out a hand and saw Alec smile as he shook it. 

“I’m Alec.” His voice was just as beautiful as it was on the phone. Alec still seemed flustered so Magnus decided to break the silence. 

“We should probably have a chat with your siblings.” Magnus saw Alec nod and head to the couch. Alec bent down to kiss the top of Izzy’s head and high five Jace. 

“Sorry. I was meeting with Luke about this case we’re working on.” Magnus had taken a seat in the chair across from them. Soon he felt three expectant pairs of eyes on him. 

“So I’m Magnus. I’m a high school literature teacher. I was living with my girlfriend but I caught her cheating. I moved out and I’ve been crashing with some friends but one of them is in a band and his practicing was keeping me up. And he was constantly changing band names and needed validation. I mean Rock Solid Panda?” Magnus rolled his eyes, but he noticed how Jace perk up and saw a flash of eagerness on his face. 

“Wait you know Simon Lewis? I love his band so much and his music.” Jace had the most open expression Magnus had seen. 

“Don’t forget how much you love his face dear brother.” Izzy lightly teased, poking her brother in the ribs. Jace didn’t retaliate, just blushed. Interesting to know. Magnus filed that away for later use. Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings. 

“C’mon guys five minutes and you’re off topic. I’m sorry to hear about what happened with your girlfriend. We have a spare room because our friend Aline just moved in with her girlfriend. What you just witnessed between those two is pretty much the norm around here. We have weird family traditions, but you’ll never find chiller roommates. Just pay rent, don’t kill us, and be willing to help Izzy study. She’s in med school and we all want her to succeed.” He looked over at his sister with such pride and fondness. The rest of the hour passed in a similar manner. They took him on a tour of the loft and showed him hall with the bedrooms and the bathroom. They were engaging tour guides, sharing embarrassing anecdotes of each other as they moved through the rooms.The way the Lightwoods effortlessly teased each other one second, then exchange happy laughs was endearing to Magnus. He saw Izzy sneak a couple of reading breaks and would ask her about her interest in medicine. She lit up and excitedly told him her favorite facts about the human body. He and Jace talked about workouts and protein shakes. Yet every time he would begin a conversation with Alec he would have a convenient excuse to get away. Which was odd given how excited he seemed earlier. The final excuse was that the siblings had to take a final vote on whether Magnus would move in or not. They went back down the hall and returned one minute later. They emerged with solemn faces, which upset Magnus. He thought that they had all gotten along. And then Izzy broke and squealed. 

“Welcome to the family Magnus!!” She ran up and hugged him hard. When they broke apart, Jace clapped him on the back. Alec made no move toward him, but nodded at him with a small smile before going back to where Magnus now knew the bedrooms to be. After an enthusiastic Izzy put her number in his phone and gave him a final hug, he was on his way home. As he walked back to the subway he thought back to Alec’s odd behavior. He hoped that Alec would warm up to him. But he figured they had plenty of time for that seeing as, within the next week, they would be living across the hall from each other. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any timeline issues tell me! I'm pretty sure it's consistent. much love to everyone! see you next time or on tumblr!  
> softdario.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus moves in, goes on a date, and gets a (fake) boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kinda late but I've had rehearsal and life. Enjoy! I think I'm going to update on weekends because thats easier for me. Also thank you for the kudos and comments!

        Magnus was bringing up more boxes when he heard Luke yell, "Lightwood!" Followed by a loud thump. Magnus entered the loft and walked down the hall until he reached Alec's open door. He saw Luke standing over Alec, who had clearly rolled out of bed in surprise. He was clearly not expecting to see his partner at his loft early on a Saturday morning.

        "Luke, did I forget a meeting or something? I thought we had today off." Poor Alec looked shaken and it was clear he was racking his brain for what he could have missed. Luke held his serious stare for a moment more before breaking into laughter. Magnus followed suit and entered to stand next to Luke.

        "Sorry Alexander but Luke is actually here for me and not you." Magnus said breezily. Alec looked quickly between Magnus and Luke, clearly confused by how Magnus and Luke would know each other. Magnus made no move to elaborate because Alec had such a cute confused face. In the short time he had known the Lightwoods it became clear that Alec was the most reserved. It was nice to see him express emotion than his usual bored expression or the fond expression reserved solely for his siblings. Luke, however, took pity on the confused young man. 

        "Magnus used to tutor Clary and Simon. They loved him so much we had to adopt him into the family. And the whole family is on moving duty. So soon we should have your two favorite people coming." Luke gave a smile Magnus' way, which Magnus quickly returned. Alec's face changed to one of disdain, with just the tiniest hints of that fond expression. 

       "How long do I have to prepare for the barrage of Star Wars references and little redheaded girls that don't understand the concept of personal space?" After he muttered the last word they heard a tell tale excited squeak. "No time, awesome. Can't fake my own death then." Alec said with a roll of his eyes. Just then the door opened and in a blur, Clary was suddenly in Magnus' space. wrapping him in a tight hug. 

      "Magnus! This place is so nice! Everything is so cute! And the windows let in the best light! Oh my gosh! Could I come paint here sometime? Also where are your roommates?" She looked around the room and spotted Alec and got even more excited if physically possible. "Are you and Alec roommates?! Thats so amazing!" She went to hug Alec who hugged her back and smiled. 

      "Hey Fray. Where's the lead singer of rock solid panda or whatever new name he's decided on?" Alec asked once they broke apart. Clary looked around the room and when she didn't see Simon looked confused. 

        "He was right behind me? Maybe he went in the wrong room on accident. I'll go look." She turned to leave. 

       "Let me come with you. I have a box to out away." Magnus picked the box from where he dropped it to hug Clary. They went back to the hallway and went straight across the hall to Magnus' new room. He and Luke had moved the furniture in already. Clary, Simon, and Jocelyn were coming to help with boxes and smaller items. And to check out where Magnus was now living. He set the box down on the bed. He looked around and was struck by how much had changed recently. He was single again and once again living with more than just one person. The last time he lived in a loft like this was with Cat, Ragnor, and Tessa. Until he and Tessa both go into relationships and moved out. 

  "Shit." Magnus whispered under his breath. Clary looked up from where she was looking out the window. At her confused gaze, he elaborated. "Tessa's wedding is coming up and Camille is going to be there. They were in the same program. Tessa despises her but it was small and if she didn't invite her it would cause drama in the alumni group or something. We got separate invites so we both have plus ones. She'll definitely have someone so I can't go alone. And I have to go to support Tessa and Jem." Magnus had nearly come to terms with what happened but he wasn't quite ready to face her yet. But that would clearly be happening sooner than he thought. 

  Clary looked pensive for a moment, but a smile soon grew on her face. "Its time for you to get back out there. we're taking you out. No ifs ands or buts. I'll be your wingwoman. There's a whole ocean of fish out there for you. But first you should probably get settled and get dressed." She left in the same whirlwind she always seemed to appear in. Magnus lay back on his unmade bed and took a nap. 

\------------------------------- 

He walked back out to the living room and saw an interesting sight. Clary and Izzy were sitting closer together than was absolutely necessary considering they were the only people on it. When Izzy threw her head back to laugh Magnus saw Clary's eyes follow the movement. Magnus was definitely going to pester Clary to get back at her for her meddling in his own relationships. To announce his arrival Magnus let out a sigh. "No big welcoming party? No balloons? Did you think I would plan my own party?" In a flash of red and black both girls whipped their heads toward Magnus. Once they noticed he had spotted them they blushed and scooted slightly away from each other. Very interesting indeed. Izzy seemed to recover first and stood up to hug Magnus. 

"Sorry. Alec, Luke and Jace went for a run. But we can watch stupid rom coms and help me study for finals during the especially cringe worthy parts. Or I'm sure you could join them. They didn't leave too long ago." Magnus looked back to Clary and the table with flashcards scattered haphazardly. "Of course I'll stay here. Where's Simon if he's not here or running?" Magnus directed his question to Clary whose cheeks finally went back to normal. 

"He's getting his guitar. Apparently Izzy's brother Jace is a big fan of the band. And Simon is apparently a big fan of Jace's biceps and face." Clary cooly explained. Except that her face betrayed her excitement. Clearly it was taking all her effort to not yell and scream about Simon maybe liking someone. Magnus was quite sad to have missed Jace's reaction to meeting Simon. How someone could be so excited to meet Simon was beyond Magnus. He loved Simon for sure and that was truly the only reason he listened to his incessant nerdy rants. But seeing the excitement in his face always made it more bearable. Simon was someone who would go to the ends of the earth to make someone happy. So to make him happy Magnus would read up on his favorite comic books to discuss with him. 

Izzy went to turn the movie on and Magnus went to grab some water. He was once again reminded of his dilemma. He knew that making Camille jealous was petty and maybe a tad childish, but she deserved it. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and he was just beginning to find where all the pieces of it were. He hadn't even really begun to put it back together. He was mostly happy but every so often a dark thought would creep into his brain. When he first started dating her Camille was sweet and seemed so innocent. She and Tessa were proper friends and had every class together. One day. Tessa had Camille come to their shared apartment for a project. Ragnor was out, Catarina was immersed in her medical textbooks, and Tessa had just gotten something on her blouse and was changing when a knock sounded at the door. He figured he shouldn't let her wait too long and went to get the door. And had been instantly floored by her beauty. At first she was so warm and loving, then Tessa began complaining that Camille was stealing her work and flirting with Will, one of the boys Tessa had liked in their classes. Magnus was too enchanted by Camille to see what she was doing. Tessa was furious when Magnus didn't believe her. Eventually he did coax the truth from her and an empty apology. The first of many. Tessa tentatively accepted the apology and kept a safe distance from Camille from then on. How Magnus was so blinded by his feelings he wasn't quite sure. Maybe he was lonely. He had amazing friends, but he was always craving more. From a young age Magnus knew he wasn't into casual flings. He knew he was attractive. And he knew others thought so, but unfortunately some people found him intimidating. Or they were looking for something with no strings attached. Camille validated him in ways he had rarely been before. She accepted his more flamboyant mannerisms, all the while reminding him that he was lucky she did and that others would be less accepting. How naive he had been.He was shaken from his memories when he heard loud pop music play from the tv. He went back to the girls and let himself be happy in the present and realize that so many people in his life were wonderful and loved him for who he was. Loved him fiercely and never emphasized how tolerant they were of him. He may have picked one bad girlfriend, but his friends, old and new, were the best indicator of how well he read people. 

By the end of the movie Magnus was sure he was third wheeling. Clary and Izzy were pressed together shoulder to thigh on the couch or facing each other with their knees touching while studying. Magnus was sat on an armchair and would occasionally read a question from a notecard. Izzy would answer with lighting fast precision. She got nearly every question right and both Magnus and Clary were looking at her in admiration. Clary looked half-in love already. Now that the movie was over Clary and Izzy were in their own little world talking to each other. Magnus was saved when the door opened and Luke, Jace, and Alec walked in. A sweaty Alexander Lightwood was possibly the greatest sight. Magnus knew he had to be in great shape because of his profession but seeing those arms glistening with sweat was a whole other thing. He only noticed that he was staring when Alec looked away. His face was a mix of embarrassment with a slight blush. Clary jumped up with a grin on her face.

"Who wants to go out tonight?" 

It turned out that everyone but Luke wanted to go out. Well, Alec had to be coerced by his siblings. They went to a bar that Simon often played at. Nowhere too fancy but fit Clary's main goal. Getting Magnus a date. 

"Oh what about him? He goes to a lot of the shows. I think he's a pharmaceutical rep or something like that." Clary had been pointing to men and women all night. never once deterred when Magnus kept shutting her down. Magnus looked at the guy and recognized that yes, he did go to Simon's gigs, but it was clear that he was there for Simon. He would glance their way every so often and would only look away when Simon looked up. 

"I think I should go for someone that isn't interested in Simon. Honestly Clary, if I don't find anyone in time for the wedding I'll be fine. Ragnor and Cat will be there and will probably fight Camille. I won't be lonely." Magnus imagined the usually mild-mannered Catarina Loss tackling Camille. They had never really liked her and were livid. If Ragnor weren't a professor in London and Cat wasn't constantly at the hospital they would have already gotten her. Clary looked slightly disappointed. Jace finally looked up from where he and Simon were talking. 

"I know a guy. My friend Peter works the front desk at the gym. He's pretty cool. You guys could go get coffee or something tomorrow?" Clary turned to Magnus with fresh hope in her eyes. He considered it. He did have to go on a first date after Camille sometime. Might as well start with someone completely new. He looked at everyone's faces. Clary and Simon had matching expressions, Jace looked smug as though he knew that his idea was the best. And Izzy looked conflicted. She turned to Alec who had gotten up and walked toward the bar. She made a face at the group. 

"Sorry about him. He just got ghosted by someone. That was a coffee date." She got up to follow her brother. Magnus saw that their discussion looked intense and suddenly felt bad for looking at something so personal. He and Alec hadn't really talked much. Alec tended to duck out when he came around to visit. Which was very odd considering he had seemed so excited when they first met. He looked back at the three expectant faces. He rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, alright I'll do it. But Jace, if this is a disaster you are so taking my side. And schedule it for later in the week. I was not planning on leaving this place sober." He lifted his drink to his mouth and took a sip. Jace pulled out his phone and the two Lightwoods returned. 

"Izzy! It's happening!! We got him a date!!" Clary jumped up and hugged her. Magnus only wished that he could share her excitement. Instead he felt that he related more to Alec's sour expression. 

\-------- 

Magnus had dragged himself out of bed, ignored his pounding headache, put on his best outfit, and spent so long agonizing over his hair. And here he was right on time for his date. He ordered coffee and a pastry and sat down to wait. 

\----- 

"Izzy why are we going somewhere so nice. It's lunch on a Saturday. We usually aren't even awake yet. In fact I should still be asleep. So good night." Alec grumbled as he flipped his cover back over his face after his sister had ripped it off and announced that, in an hour and a half they would be going to the nicest restaurant in the neighborhood. He hadn't had as much to drink as everyone else and Izzy had a nine am study group the next morning. Alec sat in his cocoon and thought out her request. And figured that it was a distraction. Because today Magnus had a date. With someone that was not him. Alec knew it was stupid to be jealous. It was just a crush and Magnus had never showed any interest. Except for maybe that staring yesterday. But most likely he was just looking at Jace. Because everyone loved Jace. Alec thought it over. He could wallow in self-pity here or he could wallow in self-pity while eating food his sister would probably end up paying for because she felt sorry for him. "Fine. I'll go but you invited me so its all on you." "Good thing I just got my paycheck. Now get decent and please don't wear all black." Izzy looked at him pointedly. Alec rolled his eyes at her and shooed her out. He followed her out and went past Magnus' closed door. He looked at it and wondered how Magnus was feeling this morning. He wished that last night he had made a move. But that would require talking to Magnus and Alec did not trust himself, especially after what happened when the first met. He became such a mess around Magnus. He first heard of one Magnus Bane when his mother would come home nightly and complain about the student teacher that was a little too out-spoken, who was always trying to change her policies. He was visiting his mom at work and saw him. He was in the lobby talking to the secretary and making her laugh. Alec noticed how beautiful his smile was and how he seemed to radiate light. He guessed it was Magnus because of the color in his hair and the makeup that accentuated his perfect features. He ran right into his mother's office when he noticed the man turning his head. Alec had thought that once Magnus was done with his student teaching he would stop thinking about him. Which was true for a couple years. Until he was partnered with Luke Garroway and would occasionally hear him speak about a Magnus. He thought it might be a coincidence until Magnus Bane ended up calling him and then suddenly he was younger and still figuring out who he was and in that office. And now they lived in each others' pockets and Magnus was dating someone else. 

Alec had to admit he loved his sister. They were very different people but she knew how to cheer him up.He was laughing at some medical pun Izzy told when he noticed Peter, the guy that worked with Jace, sat with some dude that was definitely not Magnus. Before he knew what he was doing, Alec was getting up and striding toward his table. Both Peter and the man looked up at Alec. 

"Peter. I thought you had something else planned for today. Coffee? Sound familiar?" Alec saw recognition dawn on Peter before he started laughing. Alec was taken aback. How could someone not want to be on a date with Magnus? 

"Look, I'm sure the dude is nice but I decided I don't trust Jace's judgement when he's dating that nerdy band dude. Sorry if the dude is a friend of yours but it's whatever." Alec was getting mad. Someone's feelings weren't "whatever" and Magnus especially deserved good things. 

"I've always thought you were a douche and here's the proof. Jace isn't going to cover for you when he finds out. The only reason he has a chance with Simon is because Magnus set them up." Alec turned away from their table and went back to Izzy. "Tell Jace to meet us at the coffee shop. This is on him. Even if he's with Simon he's coming." Izzy looked down at the food that had just arrived and Alec just grabbed a box from a waiter's tray and threw some cash on the table. 

\-----------   

Magnus was positive he had been set up. He was starting to get looks from the barista after he finished his second coffee. He was just about to leave disappointed, when three Lightwoods came running through the door. Alec was leading the charge and quickly located where Magnus was sitting. The barista gave another odd look. When they arrived at his table Alec nudged Jace. Jace looked sheepish. 

"So maybe I should set you up with people that aren't giant jerks." Magnus gave him a look. "Ok I definitely shouldn't" 

"Better. What did I expect though. I have had the worst luck. Maybe I'm just forever alone." Magnus threw his hand over his face for dramatic effect. Alec looked determined before-

"I've had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before." Alec looked so uncomfortable it was comical. He was whisper singing and was way off-key. Izzy took pity on him and joined and then Jace. And finally Magnus joined in the proper key. And then they butchered the words and started singing at the top of their lungs and were being escorted out. On their way home, after the laughter died out, Magnus sidled up to Alec. Alec sent a small smile his way. Magnus studied his face and realized that he liked much more when he was smiling. And he wondered where that impromptu singing session had come from. 

"How did you know that's my guilty pleasure song?" Magnus questioned. He saw Alec blush and turn away before looking back at him. His eyes were sincere and open. 

"I think there were a few times you thought I was out and I heard it blasting from your room. It's not hard to guess when you hear it 100 times in one week." His smile grew and Magnus felt the beginnings of something. Before he could reply or figure out what this could be, his phone went off. Alec laughed when he heard the ringtone Magnus had set. Magnus pulled the phone to his ear. He heard chaos on the other end. 

"Magnus! Hi, sorry for the late call but I totally forgot that the caterer wants a final headcount tomorrow morning. I need to know, plus one or no plus one? If you don't I promise I will stay by you all night or kick Camille out. That bitch." Magnus quickly recognized Tessa's voice and the stress in it. 

"Tessa you need a break. By the time wedding arrives you'll have grays. Not your family though. But unfortunately, I will be coming alone." Before Tessa could answer Alec took Magnus' phone in his hand and put it to his ear. 

"Hi this is Alec Lightwood also known as Magnus' date to the wedding. I wasn't sure if I could work off but I can. Can't wait to meet you." Alec gave the phone to Magnus nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just surprised Magnus a second time. 

"Have I been too busy with this wedding to know you got a new boyfriend? I have to go but just know we're having words and I am definitely telling Cat and Ragnor." And as suddenly as she called she hung up. Magnus put his phone away already dreading that conversation. He looked up at Alec who looked back sheepishly. 

"Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I just figured going with me is better than nobody?" Magnus realized that Alec was scared that he didn't like Alec. Magnus put his hand on Alec's arm. They locked eyes. 

"Thank you Alexander. This means so much to me." He smiled up at him and got a smile in return. And suddenly they were back at their building and Tessa's wedding was no longer something to dread. Magnus was eager to spend more time with Alec and see where these fledgeling feelings could lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! Softdario! Comments and kudos appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus may or may not like Alec Lightwood and everyone has an opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! new chapter!

It was one week until the wedding and Magnus was nervous. Alec seemed like a good fake boyfriend. They got along and living together provided them inside jokes and stories to tell. But now he had a huge favor to ask. Ragnor was flying in for the wedding and was hoping to stay with someone. Cat was working overtime to get time off for the wedding and Tessa was drowning in wedding planning. So Magnus had to call the other tenants of the loft together for a loft meeting. The siblings had explained to him that all major decisions were put to a vote after a loft meeting where everyone would hear the issue. So Magnus texted the loft group chat to set a time for the all important meeting. Three hours later and Izzy was back from class, Jace was done with clients, and Alec was home from work. 

“You have been assembled here today because I have a friend who needs a place to stay. He’s only going to be here for four days, he’s British, and is friendly like 45% of the time. Thank you for your time.” Magnus sat down and noticed the siblings put their heads together in deliberation. They conferred for thirty seconds until they pulled away from each other. Alec’s face was twisted into mock seriousness. 

“The loft council has decided that your friend may stay here. I’m sure he will find the couch very luxurious.” Magnus nodded in acknowledgement. Izzy got up to go study and Jace left to shower. Magnus and Alec were left alone sitting across from each other. They had talked some about what their fake date would entail and their backstory, they met when Magnus interviewed to move into the loft and a relationship quickly blossomed, yet they hadn’t really discussed whether or not they were going to tell Magnus’ friends about the arrangement. He knew Tessa would have instantly texted Ragnor and Cat about Magnus’ new mystery man. He didn’t want to burst their happy bubbles, but he would feel bad about lying to his friends. Also, he didn’t want to force Alec into keeping up the charade at all times when Ragnor was staying there. 

“Alexander, we can tell Ragnor about the true nature of our relationship. Really the only person we need to convince is Camille and she may not even approach us. I don’t want you to be subjected to my friends when they think we’re actually together. The talk would be brutal, especially after Camille. No one deserves that.” Magnus held Alec’s gaze and saw how his face fell a bit. 

“Yeah. That makes sense. But if you think it'd be more convincing for us to keep it up here I don’t mind. But he’s your friend so you tell him whatever you want.” Alec gave one more smile before leaving and going back to his room. Magnus watched him go so utterly confused. Ever since the coffee shop incident Alec had been less distant. He would seek out Magnus to discuss the wedding. It was a contrast to Alec sprinting out of the room every time Magnus would walk in. He felt a strong connection to Alec, yet he was unsure if the other man felt it as well. Magnus wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the wedding. Both because of seeing Camille and his growing attraction to a certain Lightwood. 

—————-

“Oh Magnus what a charming little place. Clearly you haven't been living here long enough to leave your normal glitter trails.” Magnus rolled his eyes at Ragnor, who had just followed him into the loft. The wedding was four days away now and Magnus had everything all set. He had gone through Alec’s closet and found a suit he deemed worthy of the occasion. Now that Ragnor had arrived Magnus had completed his to-do list before the wedding arrived. Alec walked out of the shower at that moment and did a double take. He looked sheepish and quickly dove into his bedroom. Magnus stared after him for a moment until Ragnor cleared his throat. “So there’s the non-boyfriend. I don’t know how believable it is that you could get him to date you.” Ranger winked and dropped his stuff by the couch. On the way back from the airport Magnus had filled Ragnor in on his and Alec’s true relationship. He was surprised but willing to go with whatever gave Magnus the confidence to face Camille. 

“Oh Ragnor, dear, you sound jealous. Just declare your undying love already.” Magnus passed Ragnor and plopped himself on the couch. Before Ragnor could respond Alec reemerged from his bedroom. He made his way to Ragnor and stuck out a hand. 

“I’m Alec Lightwood.” Ragnor took it and shook it. Magnus was hoping that his best friend would get along with his new roommate. 

“Ragnor Fell. I’ve lived with Magnus before and I must tell you, you are a brave human being for taking him in.” Magnus let out an indignant huff. Alec turned to him with a smile. 

“Well, so far it has been an absolute delight.” Magnus was elated to see the sincerity in Alec’s eyes. He felt that he clicked well with all the Lightwoods and to have that validated was a relief. Magnus noticed Ragnor looking between the two of them. He raised an eyebrow to Magnus. Alec turned back to Ragnor. “I’m excited to get to know you more. I’m going out to lunch with Luke. See you later.” He nodded to Ragnor and smiled at Magnus before walking to the door. 

“Give Luke my best.” Magnus called after him. Alec gave a thumbs up behind his back and closed the door. Ragnor turned on Magnus and leveled him with a look. 

“He likes you. That poor, poor boy has actually got it bad for you.” Ragnor looked pained to admit that anyone could like Magnus. But underneath the facade Magnus could see some genuine concern. “He is aware that this is platonic right? I don’t know how ready you are to get into another relationship.” Magnus thought over what Ragnor said. It was true that he felt something between him and Alec. They clicked right away and were enjoying each other’s company. Alec was smart, passionate and witty. Magnus hadn’t known him very long, but it was clear that Alec was one of the most genuine people. The more they got to know each other the more Magnus felt that spark. He wasn’t sure if Alec was feeling the same and he wasn’t sure how he would react if he did. With Alec, Magnus could tell it wouldn’t be a simple fling. He could see himself with Alec for a long time, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that kind of commitment. He was afraid of the insecurities he had been feeling would impact their relationship. He wanted to give their relationship a fair shot, but unfortunately, his current baggage could sabotage it. He wasn’t sure when he would be ready to try things out but he did. But for now, dating Alec was out of the realm of possibility. 

“I’m not going to date him. i couldn’t. I just moved in and things would get too weird if it didn’t work out. And, as much as it pains me to say this, you're right that I’m not ready. I’m enjoying being single. But you are wrong on something, Alexander is absolutely not interested in me.” Magnus leveled him with a look that dared Ragnor to challenge him on that point. Just as he said that Clary walked in. Her face betrayed that she had heard what Magnus said. She had a knowing look on her face. 

“Well, Magnus I have news for you. Alec definitely likes you, like a lot. He’s always looking at you and facing his feet to you. That’s the surest sign a guy likes you. They always point their feet at what they want.” She winked at him. 

“Clary what do you know about guys and their feelings. Also, how did you get in here.” Clary looked sheepish and was looking in the direction of Isabelle’s room. Interesting. “When were you going to tell me you’re dating dear, dear Izzy.” It was Magnus’ turn to wink and watch Clary’s face heat up. She looked like she was trying to justify why else she would have a key to the loft and why she would be coming over so frequently. Magnus would notice her bag lying on the couch or the ground. He hadn’t said anything to honor their privacy but since Clary was being nosy Magnus decided he too deserved to ask questions. 

“Izzy doesn’t want Alec to know. Not that he has a problem with Izzy liking girls! Its just that, Jace dating Simon was a shock to him and well, Alec and I haven’t always gotten along. I’ve met him here and there and when he first got partnered with Luke I would drop by frequently and I guess that got on his nerves. We’re ok now but I don’t want him to feel like we’re suddenly invading his family. Also, everything is new and we were still in the new relationship bubble.” She looked about ready to dart into Izzy’s room now that she had answered the question. 

“Well, congratulations. This took longer than I expected but nonetheless Simon owes me 20 dollars.” At the mention of a bet Clary looked even more embarrassed. Magnus decided to take pity on her. “You can go be with your girlfriend now.” Clary smiled at him before running down the hall and ducking into Izzy’s room. “Well that was interesting. Now wasn’t it?” Magnus was trying to deflect the attention to Clary and Izzy’s relationship and he could see that Ragnor knew exactly what he was doing. Ragnor let out an exasperated sigh, clearly not yet ready to give up the topic. But then he launched into a series of questions about Clary and Isabelle. Magnus would tease Ragnor, Ragnor would tease Magnus, yet he knew that deep down Ragnor had his best interests at heart.   
—————-  
A few hours later and Magnus, Ragnor, Clary, and Izzy were sitting in the living room watching television. Clary and Izzy were in their own little world, interjecting into the conversation every so often. Magnus missed that stage of a relationship. Before having to make difficult decisions and the reality of being in a relationship set in. He was happy that the girls were happy. Clary had had a few girlfriends through the time that Magnus had known her but, from what he could see, they had never clicked in the way that Clary and Izzy seemed to. During a lull in conversation the door opened and Simon and Jace came through. They were holding hands and laughing at something. Magnus was happy for Simon too. Although, seeing everyone happy and in relationships made Magnus remember his own relationship woes. Simon and Jace came in and sat down. A few minutes later and Alec walked in. He looked around the room and zeroed in on Clary and Izzy and how Clary’s legs were thrown into his sister’s lap and their entwined hands. The girls quickly straightened up but Alec already knew. 

“Izzy, not you too. Why must you and Jace make Clary and Simon permanent fixtures in my life.” He looked exasperated, but also a little fond. “But if you’re happy, I’ll figure out how to deal with Fray as a potential sister-in-law. Now, does anyone need anything from the store.” Clary perked up and her eyes lit up. 

“Take Magnus with you. I think he mentioned needing something earlier. Right, Mags?” She gave him a knowing look. 

“Well, I can’t leave Ragnor here without me and I doubt he feels like coming with us on our boring errands.” He gave Ragnor a help me out look disguised as a smile. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m feeling a bit jet-lagged. I was planning on lying down for a bit anyway. Go get what you need.” He gave that same look Clary gave. Magnus looked around the room and noticed that Izzy, Simon, and Jace all had similar expressions on their faces. 

“Alright well in that case, I’ll come with you.” Magnus stood up and gave a glare to every other person in the room. None of them seemed too bothered by his expression. He turned to Alec who had the brightest smile on his face. Seeing Alec’s expression brought a smile to his face, so maybe the day wouldn’t be all bad.   
———-  
“All I’m saying is that fatty tuna is kind of rude. I mean they’re fish.” Magnus gave him a look. Shopping with Alec was definitely different from what Magnus had expected. He expected that Alec would go about it in a methodical, efficient manner. Yet, Alec would often go down an aisle that was irrelevant to anything on the list. He would make comments about items and was acting goofier than Magnus had ever seen him. It was nice to be out with Alec and not be focused on the wedding. Recently, thats all they could think about. They would meet up during Alec’s lunch break to talk logistics and to build their rapport. This, however, was just the two of them hanging out for no reason other than to hang out. 

“Alexander, really. Sushi was not on the list of groceries. What’s next?” Alec looked down at the list and located what was next. 

“Toilet paper. Which if I’m right should be one row over.” As he said this, Magnus looked down and noticed something. Alec’s feet were pointing toward him. All of a sudden Magnus felt everything crashing over him. His nerves about the wedding, his fears about future relationships, and the little spark he felt between himself and the man in front of him, who, according to Clary’s weird advice, may have feelings for him too. Everything overwhelmed him to a point that he panicked. He had to get out of here and figure out what he wanted before the wedding came and they would have to pretend to be together. So he did the only thing he could think of. 

“Do we really need it can’t we just go?” Alec looked shocked. 

“We do need toilet paper. We all use it everyday.”   
“I don’t.” Alec looked even more shocked.   
“You don't use toilet paper?” Magnus may have panicked a little too much and know Alec probably thought he was weird. Cool. They walked to the next aisle in silence. They bought everything and walked to the subway terminal in silence. Magnus couldn’t take an awkward ride home and panicked again. At the last second he made a break for it and ran onto the wrong train. The entire ride on the subway Magnus could only think of one thing: he had feelings for Alexander Lightwood and was totally screwed when the wedding came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding next chapter! hopefully it wont take as long to write! as always, comments and kudos appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Enjoy boyfriends that are not boyfriends!

The morning of the wedding arrived and Magnus was up before his alarm. The loft was quiet for once, all the other occupants sleeping peacefully. He approached his closet and took out the suit he had picked out with Tessa a few weeks ago. Magnus took comfort in following his everyday routine. The events of the day were going to be stressful, ex girlfriend and fake boyfriend aside, and so he wanted to pretend it was an average day as long as possible. He showered as usual, picked out his accessories, and what make up he was going to wear. Once everything was laid out and ready to go, he moved to the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. The machine whirred quietly as he made himself an omelette. Once his food and coffee were ready he sat at the table. He observed the city in the early morning. The morning rush was in full force, people bustling around. Magnus often wondered how the people on the streets were feeling. Were they calm, harried, on edge like him? He noticed people waling their dogs, pushing strollers, carrying briefcases. He was absorbed in creating possible scenarios for those on the sidewalk and missed the sound of a door in the loft opening. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone moving about the kitchen. He turned around and smiled when he noticed Alec making himself breakfast. 

“Good morning, Alexander.” Alec turned, noticed Magnus sitting at the table and smiled in response. Seeing Alec calmed some of his nerves. Over the weeks they had been living together he had grown to really like Alec. He trusted that no matter what Camille did at the wedding, Alec would be there for him. As they grew closer, Magnus could feel the spark between them grow. Everyday he learned more about Alec and he could feel himself growing more attached. 

Alec came and sat next to Magnus. They sat in silence as they ate, both looking out at the skyline. It was nice to just be there with Alec and he felt more at ease. He finished his breakfast and fired off a quick text to Tessa confirming the time they were meeting to prepare for the wedding. She had selected Magnus as her “maid of honor”. He was honored to be a part of such a big day for two of his favorite people. He checked the time and realized that he had to leave soon. He knew that he had to be on hand for Tessa if she needed anything and to help her get ready. He got up and rinsed his plate before heading back to his room to get ready. He came back out and saw Alec seated on the couch, scrolling through his phone. 

“I have to go, but see you later?” Alec looked up and smiled, 

“Can’t wait. I’m a pretty big fan of weddings.” Magnus smiled back before slipping out of the apartment. He loved weddings, but this one made him nervous.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Tessa got ready with minimal hiccups. The dress fit like a glove and she looked radiant. Before they knew it ti was time for the bridal party to line up. Magnus took his place in line and entered at the proper time. As he walked down the aisle he searched for Alec. He was relieved to see him seated, but then nearly had a heart attack when he noticed the woman seated next to him. Camille looked as she always did. Beautiful but in a cold and detached way. Magnus whipped his head back to the front and took his place next Cat. Tessa came down the aisle and Magnus felt himself getting teary eyed. He was so excited for her. She and Jem were two of the sweetest and genuine people he had ever known and were so deserving of each other. His gaze wandered over to Jem who looked in awe of his soon to be wife. The ceremony was touching and the love between the two was palpable. Once the ceremony was over Magnus was swept away for pictures with the rest of the bridal party. By the time they had finished he was craving Alec’s company. He felt quite bad for leaving Alec with strangers, especially with how bad he was with strangers. He was relieved when the photographer let them go to mingle. He immediately found Alec and snuck up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Alec and felt him tense up.

“Hello, Alexander.” Alec turned around and faced Magnus. He gave him a bright smile and hugged Magnus back. 

“I’ve missed you, but you did look amazing up there.” Alec dropped an arm but kept one around Magnus’ shoulders. Ever since moving in, Alec had gotten more and more comfortable with Magnus, yet he was still shocked at how easy it was for Alec to slip into the casual intimacy that comes with being with someone. “That was really lovely. When I get married I hope the ceremony is just as beautiful.” 

“Well, Alexander. I think it will be. Now darling, who was the lovely lady you were sitting next to.” Magnus tried to sound nonchalant in case Camille was lurking, but she was not in his line of vision. 

“Oh, one of Tessa’s friends from college. The procession started before I got her name though. She seemed nice enough.” Magnus couldn't help how his face twisted into one of disgust. “Or not, if you know her.” 

“To say that I know her would be the understatement of the century. That dearest Alexander, was Camille.” Alec’s eyes bugged out of his head.   
“Oh no! Magnus, I’m so sorry. You never showed me her picture. Shoot, all this planning and I never asked what she looked like.” Magnus was about to respond when the woman in question appeared. Speak of the Devil indeed. Magnus thought. 

“Well, what a coincidence. Magnus, your friend and I did not have the chance to be properly introduced.” Magnus plastered on a smile and felt Alec squeeze him tighter for support. 

“Camille, this is my boyfriend Alexander Lightwood. Alexander, this is Camille. An old friend.” Camille reached a hand out to Alec. He took it and they shook. She sized him up and down. Her look was disconcertingly predatory. 

“I’m so glad Magnus has found someone. I wish you the best and if you need anything I’m a call away.” She winked at Alec as she moved away and to her date. They embraced and she pointedly kissed him hard. Once she was occupied with another conversation, Magnus felt tension he hadn’t realized he was holding in leave him. Alec rubbed his shoulder with the hand still there. 

“I’m guessing her version of helping would be drafting the most devastating break up speech or meddling?” Magnus nodded. “I didn’t know one seemingly benign conversation could have so many uncomfortable undertones. Also, that guy is such a downgrade for her.” The compliment made Magnus smile. He wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and they started moving towards the reception area. 

“Well, I upgraded.” Magnus didn't have to look at Alec’s face to know that there was a blush appearing on the other man’s cheek.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Everything had been going fine at the reception. Magnus and Alec had been dancing in a group with Tessa, Jem, Cat, and Ragnor. He hadn't seen Camille since cocktail hour. He could sense her eyes on him and he instinctively moved closer to Alec. Alec smiled at him and did another goofy dance move. Magnus learned early on that Alec had the coordination of a baby deer and no dance moves to speak of. Alec was wary of even attempting dance and so spent a few songs standing with the others dancing around him. Eventually Magnus convinced him to at lest start bobbing his head. Then, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and spun him around. Since then, Alec was more relaxed and shamelessly doing the goofiest dances he could think of. Just then the song changed and it was another slow song. The first couple Magnus and Alec had sat out, this time they were already on the dance floor and Magnus noticed Camille lead her date to the dance floor. He and Alec exchanged a look and instantly put their arms around each other. Magnus wasn't that much shorter than Alec but elected to put his arms around his neck. Alec’s arms slowly came around his waist. Alec seemed hesitant yet again and Magnus gave him a bright smile. Alec looked sheepish as he leaned down to Magnus’ ear. His breath tickled and sent a shiver down Magnus’ spine.   
“Last time I did this was my senior prom and I definitely stepped on my date’s toes.” Magnus gave a low chuckle and lifted his own mouth to Alec’s ear.   
“Don’t worry about it, just follow me, ok?” Alec leaned back and nodded. They swayed to the music and Magnus was so content. This was the most peaceful he had felt during the whole wedding, reveling in just being near Alec and enjoying his company. He had forgotten about Camille’s presence until he felt something bump him, causing him to fall forward onto Alec, who in turn fell as well. Magnus looked up and was met with a familiar pair of brown eyes.   
“Oops.” Camille said nauseatingly sweet. Magnus looked at her and felt something snap. The look she was given him wasn't foreign to him. Now that they were broken up she no longer had the same hold over him she once did he felt the need to retaliate. He got to his feet and helped Alec up as well. Once Alec was back up on his feet, Magnus pulled him closer. They discussed their feelings about PDA and they had agreed that, if it felt right, they would be ok with it. And in the moment Magnus felt it was right. Camille had been all over her date and to Magnus it seemed only fair. Just as their lips were about to touch, Alec pulled back. Magnus was puzzled and even more so when he saw Alec’s face. He looked almost pained. 

“No, not like this.” Alec whispered lowly. Magnus only had a minute to consider Alec’s words before the song changed and the DJ came back onto the microphone to announce something. Alec pulled away from Magnus and ran out of the room. Magnus looked after him and was about to follow when Tessa ran up to him. 

“Oh thank goodness I found you! My mascara is smudging and I can’t find my make up wipes anywhere and we’re doing the bouquet toss soon and.” Magnus held a finger up to shush her before she worked herself up too much. 

“I brought some in case you needed them, come on lets sort you out.” He held his arm out to her and lead the way to one of the bathrooms. They entered and he got to work fixing the smudging and touching up her eyeshadow and lipstick. 

“Thank you for everything. I don't know what I’d do without you.” Magnus squeezed her hand. 

“I’m happy to help. And I’m so glad you’re happy.” They smiled at each other and turned toward the door when it was ripped open. Cat stood in the doorway with a concerned, yet upset expression. 

“I know I'm interrupting something but Alec’s in the Photo Booth crying, drinking, and yelling at everyone trying to enter. He keeps saying that ‘love is a lie’ and ‘the world crushes all hopes and dreams.’ Magnus, I don't know what you did to your date but you have to fix this.” Magnus sighed and turned toward Tessa. She gave him a quick nod to the door. 

“And for the record, I did nothing to cause this! I’m just as baffled as all of you!” Magnus yelled as ran toward the booth.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Magnus heard Alec as he saw the line of frustrated people waiting for the Photo Booth. He slid his way to the front of the line and pulled the curtain back. His heart sank as he saw Alec with a drink in his hand and tears in his eyes. He looked ready to yell but then recognized Magnus and his face fell even more. 

“Welcome to my new home, Magnus. I’ve moved in.” 

“Am I that bad of a roommate that you’d rather live in this booth?” Magnus’ words had the desired effect and Alec cracked a small smile. 

“Yeah the worst. The way that you buy stuff for us whenever we ask you and pay your rent right on time and help Iz study. Terrible stuff.” He covertly wiped at his eyes. “Sorry for running out on you like that. And for embarrassing you in front of all these people.” 

“Alexander, I don’t care about any of that. I just want to know why you came in here? What upset you?” Alec took a sigh and then another drink. He looked away from Magnus and up at the ceiling. Magnus grabbed his drink from him. 

“I was supposed to be here for you. And help you ward off Camille and yet she still got to you. And I didn’t kiss you. You needed that moment to get back at her and I took that away from you. And then, when I was leaving the restroom Camille came up to me and said, ‘you know, I don’t blame you for leaving him. He is so much isn’t he?’ And she laughed as she walked away and I got so upset for you. I can’t imagine what dating her must have been like and you deserve someone so much better, someone that appreciates you, and adores you.” He met Magnus’ eyes and his gaze was so intently sincere that Magnus was rendered speechless. He turned more fully to Alec and embraced him. He felt Alec’s arms wrap around him and he squeezed him tighter. He tried turing everything that he felt in the embrace. His gratitude that Alec was here, reassurance that Alec was behaving perfectly and did not owe Magnus anything, and how his words touched him and meant far more than anything Camille could say. He pulled back and Alec looked more like himself. 

“Come on. Lets get back out there. I want to see more of your moves.” He climbed out and held his hand out to Alec. When he felt Alec’s hand in his he pulled him up and out of the photo booth and the people in line sighed in relief.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The rest of the wedding was uneventful. Camille had left and Magnus and Alec were able to dance in peace. They held hands during the send off and watched as Tessa and Jem drove off. They left shortly after and were fairly quiet on the way home. Magnus showered and removed his make up. As he did he kept replaying the almost kiss in his head. Alec had seemed like he was okay with it until he had pulled back. And what on earth could, “not like this” mean. That line had puzzled him for hours now. After the booth incident, Alec wasn’t quite the same as he was at the beginning of the night. He was more reserved and closed off. Magnus finished up and walked into the hallway. To his surprise Alec was right there. He had a determined look set on his face and before Magnus could say anything, Alec grabbed his wrist and pulled Magnus into him and then he was kissing him. Magnus didn’t realize how badly he needed to kiss Alec until it was happening. Magnus could feel Alec’s own hunger and longing in it. The slow burning spark that had been simmering between them was a fully fledged fire. Magnus could feel Alec’s arms around him and he brought his own up to Alec’s neck and into his hair. It felt like forever and not long enough when Alec pulled back. Magnus tried to chase after his lips but Alec began to speak.   
“I meant something like that.” And with that, Alec removed his arms from around Magnus and moved toward his room. When his door shut. Magnus could still feel his lips on his own and arms around himself. He waled to his room in a daze and wondering where this left their relationship. But he fell asleep content in the knowledge that whatever had been brewing between them was not something he had imagined and that Alec felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! also hopefully it wont take another million years!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres some angst i am so sorry. also sorry for the wait life happened

Magnus woke up the next morning, feeling lighter than he had since he ended things with Camille. Knowing that Alec felt the same way about him was comforting in a way that he couldn’t describe. He wasn't just desperate and over analyzing things, there was a very real spark between them and he was excited to see Alec again. He was apprehensive, yet optimistic about the new state of their relationship. He exited his room and walked down the hall and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Izzy and Jace were deep in conversation, their heads bent over something on the table, and when they heard footsteps approaching they stashed the paper away and stood up. 

“Hey Magnus!! How was the wedding? Good? Good.You know what, you should go visit Clary and Simon! They miss you and want some time with you! Go, go, go!” Izzy pushed him back towards to his bedroom. She had caught him by surprise and was able to push him a few feet before he came to his senses and turned back around. 

“Isabelle, if something’s wrong you can tell me. Have I done something to upset you?” Izzy’s face fell. 

“You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong Magnus. Just a small family emergency.” Now that Magnus was this close to her, he had a slight view of the paper. He recognized the writing from the shopping list, from the notes left on the coffee table, and the handful of notes written directly to Magnus himself. Izzy followed his line of sight to the paper in her hand and sighed. “Alec is, not the best with handling emotions. Alec is delicate. Like a flower. Like a damaged flower who hates himself.” She looked behind herself at Jace for back up, and at his shrug she pushed on. “He’s gone. We woke up this morning and he had left for work and this note. It, uh, says he’ll be staying with our parents for a while.” Magnus’ heart sank. So Alec had already regretted their kiss and had been run out of his own apartment. Great job, making new friends. 

“If Alec feels that uncomfortable with me here, I can leave. He shouldn’t be the one forced out of here.” Izzy quickly shook her head. 

“Nope you will continue to live here. Alec’s the one that needs to get his act together, I’d say more but it isn't my place, its up to him what he reveals to you, he’s just an idiot. and for the record, we’re giving him three days to come home before we storm the place.” Magnus nodded quickly in assent and went to the kitchen for breakfast, pondering what on earth was going through Alec’s mind.  
————————————————————————————————  
Alec fucked up. He had a good thing going with Magnus and he had to go and overstep and kiss him. He had been riding the high of the wedding, and having Magnus close all night and seeing him smile and laugh. Maybe he had just gotten caught up in the fantasy, had forgotten what the stark reality. But champagne and being in close proximity with the man you’ve been half in love with for years does strange things to someone’s rationale. And that split second decision would surely cost him one of the best friendships he had. As he got ready for work, he was careful to pack extra clothes. He quickly scribbled a note to Izzy and Jace so they wouldn't worry when he never got home, and prayed that Magnus wouldn’t be mad and would forgive him. His day at the office was uneventful, no new cases just continuing the work he had already done for his current case. He had a hard time dodging Luke and his questions about the wedding. When Alec had requested the day off, Luke overheard and gave him a knowing look. He thought he was safe when his shift was over, but Luke caught up to him.  
“How was the wedding?” Alec loved Luke and was grateful for the man and the close they friendship they had and would normally talk with Luke about his day. But today all Alec wanted was to run away and forget about the last 24 hours.  
“Um, it was good, yeah.” Alec half smiled to Luke and continued own his way to his car. He waved to Luke as he got in his car. Alec had to concentrate as he pulled out of the parking garage, every instinct was telling him to go home, go to the warmth of his siblings, and to Magnus. He went against those instincts and went the less familiar route to his parents fancy high rise apartment building. The thought of going back to the cold, minimalist environment made Alec shiver. His only consultation was the thought of seeing his little brother Max. Between Max’s busy schedule of school and all the extracurriculars their family forced each of them to participate in, Alec’s work, and his strained relationship with his parents since his coming out, it was difficult to find time to spend with his little brother. He missed Max, but he knew that moving out was what was best for him. Izzy and Jace soon followed. He pulled into the private parking garage for his parents’ building and pulled into the spot reserved for him. He had called his mother in morning, and after her confusion, she had agreed to let Alec stay with them. He had lied to his mother and told her that he was in an argument with Jace at the moment. He walked into the lobby of the building and all the years he spent living there came flooding back. While his loft was smaller, lacked state of the art appliances, it had more heart and was more welcoming. His parents’ penthouse was cold and uninviting and mirrored the family inside. From the outside the Lightwoods appeared perfect. His father was a lawyer turned Senator and his mother on the school board. What the public did not see was the near constant fighting that happened behind closed doors. Alec was sick of his parents’ hypocrisy, but he had no choice. If he hadn't screwed things up after the wedding, he wouldn't have to be here. 

With a sigh he got onto the elevator. He opened the door to the penthouse and as he expected he was greeted by silence. His father was in Washington and his mother was probably attending some meeting or other. He sent a text to Max as he set his bag on the bed in the guest room. It had been about 24 hours but he already missed his siblings. He pulled out his phone and found Izzy’s contact and hit FaceTime. As the phone continued to ring, he wandered to the kitchen in search of some snacks. Izzy picked up on one of the last rings and one look at her face and Alec knew she was upset.  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood what have you done?” Alec cringed at her tone and the thought of how he handled things.  
“Izzy I can’t face him. I was drunk mess for half of the wedding and then I kissed him and what if he hated it. What if he just kissed me back out of pity, and what if he hates me now.” Izzy rolled her eyes.  
“You really are clueless big brother. Come back, we’re all worried about you.” Alec sighed. He missed his sister and his brother and Magnus, but now that he was here he wanted to see Max.  
“I will, just give me some time. Will you stay on the line with me?” Alec watched as Izzy tilted her head considering. She sighed and nodded. Alec really did not deserve his sister and would be eternally grateful to her. They didn’t talk much after that, it was mostly them sitting in comfortable silence as Alec read and Izzy studied. After awhile Alec had to use the restroom and excused himself. Izzy waved him goodbye and he went. He grabbed more water on his back to the living room. He heard voices as he approached again and stood out of the line of sight. He had assumed that Izzy would have hung up in his absence.  
“I think he’s fine. He gets like this, he should be back soon. Sometimes he just needs space.” Alec was quick to identify Izzy’s voice and as soon as the second voice began Alec felt his stomach clench.  
“I’ve messed this all up. I don’t know, maybe I should just move out. We had a moment and its pretty clear its over now. Cat has a place I can go. I can help you find someone to take my room.” Alec couldn't bear to hear more. He walked out of earshot and wondered why he had to go and ruin something so great.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Magnus you are not leaving. You need to sort this out.” Izzy was trying her best to keep her little family together. She was mad at both Magnus and Alec for not being able to communicate with each other.  
“He ran away from me! I’m taking that as a sign that he is most definitely not into me!” Izzy sighed in frustration. She didn't like high school drama the first time around, and she liked it even less when she had finals coming up. If Magnus and Alec couldn't come together on their own, maybe it was time to take matters into her own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter- Magnus meets the Lightwoods and adjusts to his new living conditions.  
> Find me on tumblr! http://softdario.tumblr.com


End file.
